thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
LJN Lion-O
Lion-O was one of the first ThunderCats action figures produced by LJN Toys. The figure was based on the original 1980s cartoon version of Lion-O. Standing a solid 7 inches tall, the Lion-O figure had action features as well as poseable arms, legs and head, thanks to 5 points of articulation. The figure also came equipped with weapons and extra accessories. Features 1. Battle-Matic Action: Like many of the LJN ThunderCats toys, the Lion-O figure featured a lever on its back and pushing down this lever with the forefinger would make the figure's Sword bearing right arm move up and down. 2. Light-Up Eyes: Only two figures had this special feature with the other figure being the LJN Mumm-Ra figure. Both these figures came with a Power Ring which required one "AAA" Battery to operate. The Power Ring was to be worn on the finger and inserting its contact point into the opening in Lion-O's back would cause the figure's eyes to light up. 3. Poseable limbs and head: The Lion-O figure had 5 points of articulation, 2 at the shoulders, 2 at the hips and 1 at the neck. These points allowed the figure to be posed in a variety of action poses. Accessories 1. Sword of Omens: Made of red plastic with the blade and hilt painted silver, the sword was designed to fit into the figure's Battle-Matic right hand. 2. Claw Shield: Made of red plastic, the claw shield was designed to snap onto Lion-O's left arm. 3. Power Ring: Made of red plastic, the Power Ring's top opened to reveal a battery chamber which could house one "AAA" battery. The bottom part of the accessory consisted of a ring like aperture which allowed the Power Ring to be worn on the finger. The contact point of the Power Ring was located at the front and would cause the Lion-O figure's eyes to light up when inserted into the opening in its back. 4. One Energizer Battery: Only some Series 1 releases of the Lion-O figure came together with a free "AAA" Energizer Battery for the Power Ring. 5. PVC Snarf Figure: Only some Series 2 releases of the Lion-O figure came packaged together with a PVC Snarf Figure. This figure was essentially a mini-statue and had no features or points of articulation. This Snarf figure should not be confused with the fully poseable LJN Snarf figure which was release later as a separate figure as part of the "Companions" sub-line. Releases 1. Series 1: The first series Lion-O was released in 1985 with some figures having a free Energizer "AAA" Battery included. The area on the backing card behind the figure was plain black in color, as with the other Series 1 figures. 2. Series 2: The second series Lion-O was released in 1986 and some figures came packaged with a free PVC Snarf figure. The area on the backing card behind the figure had a white splash. This differentiated it with the Series 1 figures' packing. 3. Series 3: The third series Lion-O was released in 1987 and none of the figures came with any additional bonus accessories apart from the normal weapons and Power Ring. In all three releases, the Lion-O figure was packaged on a special backing card which was unique to it alone. It had an illustration of Lion-O as well as pictures of the Lion-O figure displaying the Battle-Matic and Light-Up eyes features. Variations Hair and Accessories Color : There are three known color variations of the Lion-O figure in which the hair of the figure and the accessories included with it were of slightly different colors. These three are the Orange, Red and Maroon Hair and Accessories Lion-Os. In each of these figures, the color of Lion-O's hair and the color of accessories included was the same, either being Orange, Red or Maroon in color. Please note that while sometimes erroneously regarded as a variation, the LJN Thunderwings Lion-O is not a variant but a separate figure altogether. Foreign Variations and Releases *Playful Lion-O *Rainbow Toys Lion-O *Childbro Lion-O *Glasslite Lion-O *Laser Saber Lion-O *Cosmocats Lion-O Protoytpes *LJN Red Lion-O Gallery Category:Toys Category:ThunderCats: LJN Toys